Metraco proposes to develop a prototype evoked potential instrument which will allow automated screening for hearing problems in the newborn infant. The instrument will provide new, unique features and technology unavailable in existing instruments. The major goals are: 1. To improve the effective signal-to-noise ratio and error reduction ability by computation of the median rather than the mean evoked potential. This feature will allow fewer stimuli to be used thereby reducing the time of the test procedure. 2. To develop an automatic analysis system which will compare the values determined by the evoked potential system against normative data. Such a system will allow reliable screening for hearing deficits in the newborn, using pre-determined pass/fail criteria. 3. To incorporate off-the-shelf microprocessors to reduce the cost to the end users. 4. To make the system simple to use, thereby permitting reliable operation by medical personnel without specialized training. 5. To provide a written record of the test for analysis by the physician and as a follow up for later treatment if required. Phase I will be conceptual in nature and the instrument which will be constructed will be an engineering bench prototype only. Phase II will complete the development of the instrument to the preproduction stage, initiate and complete clinical testing and begin manufacturing and marketing. Phase III will be a complete sales and marketing program.